


The Spider-Kid Meets a Little Devil

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: When Lucifer left Hell, he brought his son with him. It’s been five years since the arrival of the Morningstars and Y/N Morningstar really likes LA. What will happen when a certain Spider and friends come to LA?





	1. Here Come The Morningstars

It wasn’t easy being the son of the Devil, not one bit. But not for the reasons many people might assume; for instance, one might think that he was the world’s worst father or that he had you by some unsavory means. 

That couldn’t be farther from the truth. For starters, You dad wasn’t anything like how humans portrayed him. his skin wasn't red; there wasn’t a tail or horns either. And in terms of being a father, he loved you with every ounce of his being, teaching you about the inner workings of Hell.

You also weren’t “born” per se, at least not in the way most people think. You came into being not long after (20-30 years) Lucifer was tossed into Hell. God had felt the smallest bit guilty for what he did to your father— not sorry enough to just pull him from Hell or anything— So, as a solution… God created you: (length) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes and you weren’t a baby. Nope dear old grandpa had plopped you down into Hell as a teenager, roughly sixteen-years-old. 

He thankfully gave you a very full brain, knowledge-wise; every bit of your family history up to the point of your creation was in your brain. Granted, you had no actual memories of your many aunts and uncles in Heaven, having never actually met any of them. Hell, you weren’t even sure if you could get into Upstairs… or if you really wanted to.

After a few decades downstairs, Hell wasn’t anywhere near as scary as you first thought. You had a fairly solid relationship with your father and an awesome relationship with your dad’s right-hand demon, Mazikeen, who actually let you call her Aunt Maze.

As the years turned into decades, the decades to centuries and so on. You grew to discover many things about your own powers. You had the ability to draw out peoples desires like your father; but, you also had the power to traverse through shadows.

You were also immortal like your father, to no one’s surprise. What did surprise you wasn’t Maze offering to train you to fight or even teaching you to “interrogate” the souls downstairs. 

After learning how to be like Maze, nothing really surprised you about Hell… except the lack of Hellhounds. Now that made you somewhat disappointed. What truly surprised you was when Lucifer told you, “Pack your bags, Y/N! We’re going on vacation!”

Needless to say, you thought that all the ash and Hellfire had seeped into his brain after thousands of years. As it turns out, he was serious. The idea of this trip filled you with a myriad of emotions and thoughts… fear… excitement… the obvious possibility that Lucifer was simply running away. In the end, you went with him and Maze up to the land of humans, a world of unknowns, about to get a visit from the Devil, his right-hand, and his son… 

Look out, Earth. Here come the Morningstars…

Those words echoed in your mind. It had been five-ish years since that moment. In all honesty, those five years treated you well. In the early stages, Lucifer was still the overprotective, sappy dad he had been before you left Hell (not that he’d agree to that to anyone except Maze).

Which meant you rarely left Lux for stuff like school or a social life for the first few years. That didn’t stop you from sneaking out of the building every other night. Last year, you secretly enrolled in a high school not far from Lux, with Maze’s help and some false papers.

Cut to now, you grabbed your set of keys to the building and hurried down the stairs, skateboard in hand, ready to board off to the high school, not knowing exactly how today wasn’t as routine as you originally thought. 

You got to school, stowing your board on your backpack, making your way through the bustling hall to your locker and a few of your friends, catching up on everyone’s weekends.


	2. LA or Bust

If you asked Peter how he felt about having to pack up his life and move across the country to LA… He wouldn’t be able to give you a clear answer.

When he had first heard about the move he wasn’t happy about the idea of leaving Ned and MJ in New York… It wasn’t his fault that he had scored a place in a new scholars program in LA. He was ecstatic that he had gotten a spot; he’d only hoped his friends could get a place as well.

He couldn’t turn down the offer… it was too important. May had expressed her sympathies and reminded him that they hadn’t announced all of the lucky scholars yet. She also told him that it wasn’t forever and that LA had new adventures for both of them.

For now, he’d just have to keep packing and focus on the positive. Peter had found his Spidey suit and tried to justify to Tony that he couldn’t go across the country when he had hero duties to perform; he even tried to use the fact that he and May might lose the apartment.

After Peter was done slightly panicking, Tony had told him that he had nothing to worry about. He’d ended up buying the building and told him Queens could survive without its friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Peter flopped down onto his bed, sighing in defeat.

“Guess it’s LA or bust now…” Peter stared distantly at the ceiling, his mind blank and unsure what LA had in store for him. He just laid there, staring for a bit long, not hearing the door open or even noticing May walk in until she was sitting next to him.

“I know this is gonna be a tough move Peter… But I think it’ll be good for us. You get to go to an amazing program that gets you closer a good college,”

“But May-“

“No buts Peter. Even Spiderman needs a good education.” That’s right… Peter remembers that May had seen him in the suit after homecoming. Initially, she was more shocked than anything. After helping her calm down, Peter explained everything… Berlin, the Vulture, the stuff in DC.

May understood why Peter had kept this from her. Not wanting her to worry and all. What Peter remembers the most were the words she said after all of it.

“I won’t tell you to stop being a hero. You’ll always be a hero to me. However… I need you to promise me that you will be safe and always come home. Okay, Peter?”

“I promise May…”

“Now, we’ve got a plane to catch Peter. Finish packing and I’ll meet you by the door.”

With that May left, leaving Peter alone to finalize his packing.

———————————————

According to their itinerary, the two of them were halfway through the 4.5 plus hour flight when a somewhat big question popped into his head.

“Where exactly are we gonna be living?” He asked, looking to May who was out like a light. It made him think that he should try and sleep for the rest of the flight and check all of that when they landed at LAX.


End file.
